Malchut
by Snowley
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się w fikcyjnym sezonie ósmym (dziewiątym)? Chłopakom udało się zamknąć Bramę Piekieł przy użyciu jednorazowego klucza, dzięki czemu demony nie mogą już nawiedzać Ziemi. Ale czy na pewno jest to dobre rozwiązanie? W Niebie nadal panuje chaos, a masy stworów czekają na „odprowadzenie" do Czyśca. Co się stanie, gdy w grę wkroczą największe siły we Wszechświecie…?
1. 0 Prolog

**_Malchut_**_ (hebr. __**מלכות**__, królestwo) – dziesiąta i ostatnia sefira kabalistycznego Drzewia Życia oznaczająca materię, bądź obecność Boga w świecie materialnym (Szechina)._

_W kabalistycznym Drzewie Życia jest dziesiątą, najniższą i najbardziej oddaloną od źródła światła z sefirot. Z drugiej strony, jest uwieńczeniem emanacji i całego procesu stwarzania świata (odbija z powrotem do Keter światło emanujące w dół.(…) Kabała luriańska umieszcza Malchut w centrum stworzenia i na powrót przywraca jej charakter Boskiego Oblicza._

_Jest ona królestwem Cherubów, a jej strażnikiem jest Sandalfon._

* * *

_ Rzecz dzieje się w fikcyjnym sezonie ósmym (dziewiątym)? _

_Chłopakom udało się zamknąć Bramę Piekieł przy użyciu jednorazowego klucza, dzięki czemu demony nie mogą już nawiedzać Ziemi. Ale czy na pewno jest to dobre rozwiązanie? W Niebie nadal panuje chaos, a masy stworów czekają na „odprowadzenie" do Czyśca. Co się stanie, gdy w grę wkroczą największe siły we Wszechświecie…? _

* * *

_Art użyty w okładce został stworzony przez _siruphial . tumblr . com i nie roszczę co do niego żadnych praw autorskich.

* * *

**1. Prolog**

Patrzenie na Anuszkę stało się bolesne. Nieprzytomne oczy, długie, kasztanowe włosy w nieładzie, wzburzona ślina cieknąca po brodzie. Przygarbiona siedziała na rogu łóżka w szpitalnej celi, skubiąc rąbek szlafroka i co jakiś czas cicho podśpiewując, innym razem zaś wydając z siebie jęk o niskim tonie, nie przypominający żadnego ludzkiego języka. Od momentu trafienia do ośrodka nie odezwała się do nikogo słowem, nie chciała też jeść, więc pielęgniarki wciskały w nią pokarm siłą. Anuszka miała szczególne względy u salowych, często zaglądały do niej i mówiły, mimo że ta wydawała się nie słuchać. Kobiety lubiły siadać przy niej kiedy śpiewała. „Święty, święty…" inkantowała bez końca pięknym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem, aż piosenka przekształcała się w dziwny, buczący, ogłupiający dźwięk. Pielęgniarki nie miały wątpliwości, że Anuszka była jednym z jurodiwych i na językach całego szpitala płonęła dyskusja, czy i jak zasłużyła sobie na miejsce w celi.

Największy konflikt zaistniał pomiędzy przełożoną pielęgniarek, a ordynatorem. Ilona Praskowna, kobieta religijna i dawna sąsiadka Anuszki zapalczywie i z iskrami w oczach opowiadała historię dziewczyny: jak to już od dzieciństwa było wiadomo, że mała Ania jest inna od wszystkich, jak biegała do kościoła i wiosną przynosiła kwiaty na ołtarz, a śpiew jej w chórze wprawiał wszystkich w osłupienie i nostalgię. Dziewczyna pomagała licznej rodzinie, a zwłaszcza chorującej babci. Anuszka szczególnie lubiła pewną figurę anioła, a gdy ktoś bliżej jej się przyjrzał, mógł zauważyć, że z kimś tam rozmawia. Przełożona twierdziła, że to były pierwsze oznaki jurodiwości, a w tym, że staruszka babcia żyła pod opieką wnuczki mimo zaawansowanego wieku niemal widziała cud.

Mówiła, że wszystko stało się dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Ania chodziła dziwnie przybita, jakby wystraszona. Od tygodnia nigdzie nie było widać jej rodziców (przełożona często mijała ich, gdy szli rano do pracy). W nocy, gdy stara pielęgniarka wracała do domu po dyżurze, z sąsiedniego mieszkania kamienicy usłyszała krzyk – długi, przeraźliwy, ale znajomy – to była Anuszka. Przyłożyła ucho do drzwi (nie weszła do środka, bo były zamknięte) i usłyszała, jak Ania płacze i histerycznie się modli, a jakiś nienawistny głos, nieludzki w swojej naturze, w odpowiedzi śmieje się i krzyczy „nic ci to nie da, mała suko!". Pielęgniarka szybko pobiegła do swojego mieszkania i zadzwoniła na policję, a potem udała się do sąsiada. Ten wraz ze swoim synem wyważył drzwi.

- Zobaczyliśmy ją. – mówiła z zapałem. – Stała na środku pokoju, w białej podomce, rozpuszczonych włosach. Anioł. A przed nią leżały trupy… to byli jej rodzice, mieli popalone twarze i ręce. I Anuszka powiedziała: „Diabły! Diabły w nich wstąpiły! Zabili babcię! Ale mnie nie mogli mnie dotknąć, nie mogli…". Biedactwo stało tak, ale nie płakało. Wzięłam ją na korytarz, przytuliłam i dopiero wtedy pociekły jej łzy. Ach, woda święcona, co tam łzy!

Ordynator, gdy tylko słyszał ta historię, wpadał w białą gorączkę.

- Pani Ilono Praskowna – zwykł mówić. – Ta dziewczyna jest szalona, oszalała z żalu, kiedy okazało się, że jej babcia nie żyje, bo udusiła się, pewnie ze starości i pozabijała swoją rodzinę! Nie ma tu się czego doszukiwać! Pani Anuszka to niebezpieczna osoba, a swoimi opowieściami naraża pani na niebezpieczeństwo też inne pielęgniarki! Proszę o trochę rozumu w głowie!

- Widział pan te rany? Nawet sąd nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak jej rodzice zginęli! Spalili się w świętym ogniu, ot co. – to był koronny argument przełożonej i po nim ordynator odpuszczał i ostentacyjnie pukał w czoło.

Dwudziestego dziewiątego lutego do opiekowania się Anuszką przydzielono nową pielęgniarkę. Piękna kobieta od razu wpadła w oko wielu lekarzom i wprowadziła niemały chaos w światku szpitala. Niewiele obchodziła ją religia, a gdy usłyszała historię jurodiwej pacjentki tylko znacząco uniosła brew, dlatego ordynator przydzielił ja właśnie do tego przypadku, ku oburzeniu reszty pielęgniarek.

Był późny wieczór, gdy nowa pielęgniarka weszła do celi. Nie zapaliwszy światła, pochyliła się nad Anuszką i szepnęła do ucha:

- W końcu cię dorwaliśmy. Myślałaś, że odpuścimy tak potężnemu Naczyniu? O, nie. Już nie uciekniesz, mała.

Anuszka nie spała. Spojrzała na pielęgniarkę swoim rozmydlonym spojrzeniem, kuląc się na łóżku. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się ekstatycznie, jak sadysta podczas rzezi. Miała całkowicie czarne oczy. Przygniotła dziewczynę i owinęła palce wokół jej gardła. Anuszka wydała z siebie kilka charknięć, przeszył ją konwulsyjny dreszcz, po czym stała się zupełnie bezwładna. Pielęgniarka jeszcze chwilę siedziała na niej, czerpiąc perwersyjną radość z dokonanego zabójstwa, po czym cicho wstała i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę drzwi celi, gdy…

Powietrze wypełnił huk, mocniejszy od huraganu, niszczący bębenki uszne. Szyby w oknach szpitala wypadły z futryn, ziemia zatrzęsła się pod stopami lekarzy. Pielęgniarka upadła na ziemię, zasłaniając dłońmi uszy. Po chwili przeraźliwy hałas ustąpił. Kobieta wstała i spojrzała za siebie. Anuszka siedziała na posłaniu z poważną, świadomą miną. Pielęgniarka krzyknęła krótko, po czym krótki rozbłysk światła rozsadził jej czaszkę.

Anuszka wstała, rozejrzała po pokoju oblepionym krwią demona i ściągnęła usta. „Święty, święty…" zanuciła, po czym zniknęła.


	2. 1 Martwica mózgu

Przy stoliku siedziało troje ludzi. Dostojnie wyglądający, choć przeraźliwie chudy jegomość pochłaniający solone ogórki, młody, około trzydziestoletni mężczyzna o poważnych rysach, ubrany równie elegancko jak szczupły starszy pan oraz dziewczyna o długich, sięgających talii brązowych włosach, mająca na sobie tylko zwiewną podomkę. Wszyscy milczeli, jakby pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Inni ludzie odwiedzający bar rzucali im zdawkowe spojrzenia, gdyż ten niecodzienny tercet na terenie małego miasteczka, jakim jest Pleasantville, wydawał się jeszcze dziwaczniejszy.

Niespodziewanie, jakby za sprawą impulsu, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się rozgniewanie. Nachyliła się do siedzącego naprzeciw niej starszego mężczyzny i szepnęła rozgorączkowana:

- Tylko rozejrzyj się dookoła. Ten – rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie na barmana wycierającego ladę – to sodomita. Kobieta obok niego, tylko spójrz, jak się obżera, to obrzydliwe! Dalej: alkoholik, zboczeniec, anarchista…To miejsce jest tak wypełnione grzechem, jak cała Ziemia. Naprawdę nie szkoda ci tych biedaków?

- Wiesz, że to nie moja broszka oceniać.

- Nie musisz oceniać, ale na pewno dostrzegasz problem. Czy moje rozwiązanie nie jest najprostsze?

Jej rozmówca westchnął posępnie. – Może i jesteś jedną z najstarszych istot, ale przez ciągłe siedzenie w Niebie zapomniałeś, jaki jest porządek w tym świecie. Nie tylko ty tu podejmujesz decyzje. I nie tylko mi może nie podobać się twój „prosty" plan.

- To ja egzekwuję Porządek Wszechrzeczy. – dziewczyna oparła się z powrotem na krześle i założyła ręce na piersi.

- A ja mogę go zniszczyć. – mężczyzna odparł spokojnie. – Choć teraz najwyraźniej chcesz zniszczyć go sam.

Dziewczyna nadal siedziała niewzruszona, jakby przegryzając te słowa.

- Jeśli ja nie mam racji, to… nieważne. Czy mimo wszystko, postąpisz według moich zaleceń?

- Chyba nie mam wyboru. A teraz przepraszam, mam kilka dusz do odebrania. Śmierć nie ma czasu na pogawędki. – powiedział i zniknął.

Siedzący przy stoliku chłopak w końcu się poruszył. Z pewnym niepokojem i zaciekawieniem spojrzał na kasztanowłosą i wskazał na jej prawą rękę. Ta zwisała bezwładnie z powykręcanymi palcami.

- To efekt duszenia. – kobieta wydawała się niezbyt wzruszona swą niepełnosprawnością. – Niedotlenienie mózgu… trochę czasu minie, nim komórki nerwowe się zregenerują. Spokojnie, bracie. Nic mi nie będzie, jesteś ze mną. – pozwoliła sobie na cień uśmiechu.

Chłopak nadal przyglądał jej się uważnie jakiś czas, po czym rozpromienił się i rozłożył ręce w nieco niecierpliwym geście. Szatynka tylko skinęła głową i oboje rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

W barze na przedmieściach Pleasantville jeszcze długą chwilę panowała pełna napięcia chwila. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w pusty stolik.


	3. 2 Smutek czasu letniego

Ten spokój był dziwny. Zdawałoby się, że zamknięcie bram Piekieł, o które starali się tak długo, wywrze większe znaczenie na otaczającym ich świecie. Tymczasem było jak zawsze – oczywiście nie mieli czasu spocząć na laurach, bo na Winchesterów wciąż czekało morze potworów, bożków i duchów czających się w cieniach siedlisk ludzkich, jednak sprawy na linii Niebo - Ziemia - Czyściec – Piekło mocno przycichły. Wiele demonów w ostatniej chwili wróciło do swojej pieczary w ziemi, część rozpierzchła się i Cass, w ramach auto narzuconej pokuty postanowił je wyłapać. Bracia zaś jak zawsze działali na własną rękę, pałętając się po całym kraju.

Dean był bardzo zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji. Coś jakby ogromny ciężar zbierany przez lata w końcu spadł z jego ramion i zapadł w niepamięć. Powróciło dawne poczucie humoru i pasja, choć Sam czasem śmiejąc się interpretował to jako że brat z wiekiem dziecinnieje. Młodszy z nich nieprędko pogodził się z tym, że na razie wszystko wróciło na stare tory. Ich życie było jak wielka Puszka Pandory i cokolwiek by nie chcieli poprawić, tylko odkrywali kolejne dno koszmaru. Jednak nawet i jego sceptycyzm po kilku miesiącach rutyny znacząco się zredukował.

Obecnie, u schyłku lata, kiedy dni nadal były upalne, choć wieczory przejmowały jesiennym chłodem, zajmowali się sprawą dziwnych śmierci młodych kobiet. Tajemnicze zgony łączyło przede wszystkim jedno – wszystkie w wypadku samochodowym na jednym z mostów pomiędzy Virginą a Little Palace, jechały same i miały płomiennorude włosy. Jedność miejsca i podobieństwo ofiar wskazywały na nic innego, jak mściwego ducha.

Sprawa wydawała się dość prosta i w dodatku została szumnie opisana w mediach – jedna z czterech zmarłych kobiet, Angelina Rey, była aktorką serialową (gdy Sam stwierdził, że jej nie zna, Dean żachnął się i powiedział, że jego brat to ignorant), wiec materiału do śledztwa mieli aż wystarczająco. Pozostało ustalić tylko, kto właściwie nawiedza stary most. Sam odpalił laptopa, zbierając wszelkie plotki, domysły i strzępki informacji wygrzebane przez ciekawskich reporterów brukowców, Dean za to wskoczył w garnitur i wyruszył wypytywać mieszkańców Wirginii o most. Pod wieczór wrócił nieco zrezygnowany i na rauszu.

- Byłeś w barze? – Sam zerknął na brata znad komputera.

- Hej, gdzie indziej można usłyszeć wszystkie ciekawostki związanie z miastem? – Dean uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Jasne…. To czego ciekawego się dowiedziałeś?

- Niczego… za to poznałem ładną kelnerkę. Ma na imię Vicky, taka Brigitte Bardot. Oczywiście trzydzieści lat temu. Tobie też by nie zaszkodziło czasami wyjść z tego zatęchłego pokoju i coś wyhaczyć.

Sam przewrócił tylko oczami i wskazał na ekran.

- W odróżnieniu od niektórych, ja zająłem się pracą. Poza tym trzydzieści lat temu Brigitte miała już pięćdziesiątkę…

- Serio? Ok., to wyglądała jak ona… - Dean zaczął liczyć na palcach. – sześćdziesiąt lat temu.

- Wspaniale… słuchaj, poczytałem prasę i dogrzebałem się do jeszcze jednej szczególnej informacji. Wiele brukowców pisze, że ta cała Angelina Rey była lesbijką.

Dean uśmiechnął się i z aprobatą pokiwał głową. – No i?

No i druga ofiara…. – Sam zajrzał w rozrzucone po biurku akta. – Sally Gamble, wraz z dziewczyną była lokalną działaczką na rzecz homoseksualistów i feministek… . założyła kółko łowieckie dla kobiet. Herod, nie baba.

W oczach brata pojawił się nagły rozbłysk zrozumienia.

- Byłem w domu tej ostatniej dziewczyny… mieszkała z „przyjaciółką". To ma sens, to…

- Lesbijski duch z Minnesoty. Tak. Ten, którego kości spaliliśmy dwa miesiące temu. Pamiętasz może, za życia duch nazywał się Valerie Jokovic. Popełniła samobójstwo po tym, jak jej dziewczyna zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Potem w rodzinnej miejscowości atakowała kobiety o podobnym wyglądzie, jadące samochodem, często pojawiała się przed maską, jakby chciała zatrzymać kierowcę. Pogrzebałem trochę więcej. Jej dziewczyna wpadła w poślizg i wpadła do rzeki właśnie na moście pomiędzy Virginą a Little P.

- Poczekaj. Przecież znaleźliśmy tego ducha. Spaliliśmy jej kości, skwierczały jak barbecue!

- Najwyraźniej to nie pomogło… pewnie na moście zostało coś po jej pannie i jest teraz z nim związana.

- Serio? Pierwszy raz zdarzyło nam się coś takiego. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy duchy po egzorcyzmie nie wsiadają do windy do Nieba czy coś?

- Nie mam pojęcia – Sam westchnął ciężko. – Jeszcze poszukam.

Poszukał. Zostawił bratu załatwienie spraw na miejscu - okazało się, że w rzecze pływa wrak samochodu, więc cała sprawa sprowadzała się do pracy fizycznej polegającej na wydobyciu wraku z mułu, osuszeniu go i podpaleniu – sam zaś pojechał pogrzebać w niestety nielicznych książkach, które zostały im po Bobbym. Po kilku dniach zagłębiania się w zakurzonej, pożółkłej i oprawionej w skórę z miejmy nadzieję zwierzęcego źródła literatury, nie znalazł nic o duchach powracających po egzorcyzmie. Oczywiście mogą znów znaleźć się na Ziemi jako demon albo cień wywołany przez medium, ale nigdy jako pełnosprawny poltergeist. Połowę następnego dnia spędził na chodzeniu z kąta w kąt i wymyślaniu kolejnych niestworzonych teorii. W końcu zaczął z nudów przeglądać swój dziennik – tak, jak niegdyś jego ojciec, i on prowadził spis wszystkich nadnaturalnych przypadków, trzymany ukryty głęboko w pamięci komputera. W oczy rzuciła mu się pewna prawidłowość – w ostatnim czasie, jedynymi przypadkami, jakimi się zajmowali były duchy. W dodatku spora część spraw odbiegała od normy – to miasto nawiedzało dwóch umarłych naraz, to widmo było związane z przedmiotem, z którym ledwo miało styczność, innym razem nawet nie atakowało nikogo tylko szwendało się bezcelowo po okolicy. Może to wina później godziny, ale było to dziwne… nawet jak na jego standardy. Postanowił zadzwonić do Deana.

- Halo? Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? – zanim Sam zdołał wypowiedzieć choćby słowo, usłyszał krzyk brata.

- W…

- Nieważne! Przyjeżdżaj! Pronto!

- Dean, spokojnie! Co się dzieje?

Sam usłyszał jakieś szumy w słuchawce.

- Stary, chyba mamy tutaj małą inwazję duchów.

- Inwazję? Jak to?

- One, normalnie chodzą po całym lesie, tym przed Virginią. Szkoda, że nie mam protonowego plecaka.

- Dobrze, nie ruszaj się. Będę tak szybko, jak się tylko da.

- Okej… - Dean odłożył słuchawkę i złapał za spust karabinu naładowanego pociskami z solą. Stał w niewielkim kręgu z soli pośród polany, a wokół niego zebrały się ledwo dostrzegalne widmowe postaci. Dziesiątki ich. Powiał silny wiatr.


	4. 3 Biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij

3. Biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij

Las był tej nocy niespokojny. Ptaki długo nie mogły ułożyć się do snu i fruwały pomiędzy gałęziami, wiatr dął pomiędzy konarami starych drzew, cienie na polanach były bardziej głębokie i mroczne, niż zwykle. Jeże wyglądały ze swych nor, ale nie wyruszyły na nocne łowy; cała zwierzyna ukryła się w zaroślach. Mieszkańcy lasu byli poruszeni. Ci nowi mieszkańcy. Ci martwi. Zobaczyli ludzi. Gatunek, który budził w nich irracjonalny wstręt i zazdrość. Dlaczego mają prawo posiadać coś, co zostało martwym odebrane? Duchy pragną iskry życia, choć nigdy nie zostaną nią ponownie obdarowani. A skoro nie mogą czegoś mieć, równie dobrze mogą to zniszczyć. Muszą się spieszyć, nim ludzie przekroczą granicę lasu. Ich strażnicy, uzurpatorzy, nie przepuszczą ich nawet o krok dalej.

Nagle, nastała światłość. Żarząca się, oślepiająca, wypalająca jaźń. Trzeba się cofnąć, uciec, nim się spłonie.

- Cass! Dzięki ci. – Dean rzezał jakby miał zaraz wypluć płuca. – Jeszcze chwila, a by nas dorwali.

Sam oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, łapiąc z trudnością oddech. Castiel popatrzył po nich krótko i odwrócił się.

- Crowley. – przed aniołem pojawił się człowiek w średnim wieku odziany w elegancki, czarny jak piekielna smoła garnitur.

- Witaj, pszczółko. Widzę, że masz ze sobą swoją wiewiórkę i łosia. Cały zwierzyniec, jak miło. – Mówiąc, zaczął okrążać Castiela jak rekin na polowaniu, jednocześnie delikatnym gestem dłoni petryfikując Sama i Deana. Cass na widok chłopców wpadających bezwładnie w poszycie lekko drgnął, ale zachował kamienną twarz.

- Powiedz, czy to nie wspaniały wieczór na waszą śmierć? W końcu mam okazję się was pozbyć. Zwłaszcza ty, pszczółko, zawsze załazisz mi za skórę, dlatego ze szczególną przyjemnością powyrywam ci piórka. Czemu tak nie lubisz demonów, Cass? Zrobiliśmy ci coś? Hm, no dobra, zrobiliśmy, ale czemu od razu wszystkich tępić?

- Nie będę odpowiadał na twoje pytania. – pod niewzruszoną maską anioła wyraźnie pojawiła się, zdawkowo mówiąc, niechęć.

- Ale ty chyba masz kilka pytań do mnie. Inaczej już dawno wsadziłbyś mi swój anielski kołek między żebra1. Więc wal, co ci chodzi po tym świętoszkowatym móżdżku?

Castiel wyraźnie się zawahał, jakby rozważał, co właściwie chciałby wiedzieć najpierw, znów spojrzał na wijących się po ziemi braci, i widząc, że nie może tego przeciągać w nieskończoność, zapytał: - Gdzie jest Meg?

- Meg? Masz na myśli małą demoniczkę, która myślała, że wraz z tobą obali króla rozdroży? Jest uwięziona w Piekle. Niestety. Acha, właściwie można by powiedzieć, że to nie ona, ale ja jestem uwięziony na Ziemi. Skubana. Widzisz, odkąd wy, KRETYNI, zamknęliście bramy piekieł, żaden demon nie może wrócić sobie do domu. To samo tyczy się potępionych dusz, jak te mazgaje z lasu. - Crowley przystanął w końcu, kontemplując przerażanie rodzące się na twarzy Castiela. – Ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, skarbie. – wzruszył ramionami. - Czas umierać.

- Stój! – nagle rozległ się ogłuszający, ostry niczym brzytwa głos.

Crowley skulił się w odruchu, po czym przewrócił oczami. – No i po co tyle gadałem? – zamruczał – Do zobaczenia, pszczółko. – rzucił i zniknął.

Właściciel tajemniczego głosu wyłonił się z cienia rzucanego przez gęsty bór. Była to wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta mająca na sobie jedynie halkę.

- Witaj, Castielu. – podeszła do anioła, nie zwracając większej uwagi na zbierających się z gleby ludzi. – Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?

- Sandalfon…

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia. Castiel zachwiał się, jakby chciał paść na kolana, ale Sandalfon wykonał niecierpliwy, przeczący gest.

- Paniusiu! – Dean w końcu podniósł się na nogi. – Jeśli za chwilę nie wyjaśnisz, co tu się kurwa mać dzieje, to nie ręczę za własne czyny!

Sandalfon nawet nie odwracając się znów powalił go na ziemię silnym, niewidzialnym uderzeniem. Sam stał dalej nieco z boku, obserwując sytuację i z najwyższą ostrożnością zbliżył się do brata.

- Twój podopieczny jest niegrzeczny. – stwierdziła. – Musisz bardziej go pilnować.

- Sandalfonie… on miał rację. Czy możesz nam wyjawić, co się dzieje? O czym mówił ten demon?

- Właśnie, gadaj! – Dean wyraźnie nie stracił rezonu, mimo, że już pluł krwią. Sandalfon w końcu odwrócił się w stronę braci i zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Na ten widok Sam wytrzeszczył oczy i pomachał w stronę anioła, bardziej w panice niż z sympatii. Sandalfon pstryknął palcami i chłopcy zniknęli.

- Wysłałem ich trzy kilometry na południe. – oznajmił. – Nie lubię, kiedy muchy brzęczą mi koło ucha. – Sandalfon usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na trawie i podparł dłonią brodę. - Nie rozumiem, Castielu, jak mogłeś poświęcić się całkowicie dla tak przegranej sprawy, jak ludzie. Powinieneś stać wśród nas, serafinów, takim, jakim cię początkowo stworzono. Kiedyś mi to imponowało - zrezygnowałeś z mocy i pozycji, z bycia jednym wśród najświatlejszych, bo kiedy zobaczyłeś tą rybę wychodzącą z morza i pojąłeś jej znaczenie, od razu pokochałeś ją i wszystko, co za sobą niesie.

- Po co mi moc, skoro nie mogę z niej korzystać by czynić dobro?

- Bez nas nie byłoby Ziemi – obruszył się Sandalfon – to my pilnujemy ładu, czcząc Boga, utrzymujemy Jego porządek. To ostateczne wykorzystanie mocy Stworzenia. Beze mnie nie byłoby twoich ludzi, tylko jeden wielki chaos. Wracając do twojego pytania, właśnie z tego powodu przerwałem swoją pieśń i pojawiłem się w tym wymiarze. Castielu, Piekło zostało tu zamknięte. Gdyby to był którykolwiek z pomniejszych wymiarów, nie miałoby to dużego znaczenia. Ale to Ziemia Podstawowa. Wszystkie złe duchy przechodziły tędy ze świata ludzi do Podziemi, jak niekończący się, czarny strumień. Postawiliście tamę na tym strumieniu. A wezbrane wody wylały w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu. Demony znalazły sobie dom w koronie Drzewa Życia. – dramatycznie zawiesił głos. - Jest to wielkie zagrożenie, a ja zamierzam je wyeliminować.

- Jakim sposobem? Paktując z demonem? – Castiel zmrużył oczy z niezadowoleniem.

Snadalfon zaśmiał się krótko i nieszczerze. – Co za hipokryzja! Widzę, że ludzie nauczyli cię bezczelności!

- Może. Ale wiązanie z demonem też mnie czegoś nauczyło – żeby nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, tego nie robić.

- Castielu, lubię cię, ale nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt dużo. Moje ciało jest młode, ale dusza należy do jednej z pierwszych istot, które pojawiły się w Nicości. Myślisz, że nie wiem co robię? Poza tym, byle demon jest niczym w porównaniu z serafinem. Pozwalam mu na wiele, ale to nawet nie jest pakt – po prostu go kontroluję. On ma za zadanie zebrać nieczyste dusze spod bram Nieba, a w zamian dostanie Ziemię.

- Ziemię?

- Tak, całą planetę.

1 NICE MENTAL IMAGE. YOU'RE SO WELCOME


End file.
